1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building materials and home construction hardware, and more specifically to an improved bracket structure for closet pole and closet shelf support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage closets typically include a horizontal closet pole or rod to enable hanging of garments from clothes hangers. Traditional closet pole support brackets simply provide a bracket body which is secured by nails or screws to the wall of the closet, and terminating in a fixed hook portion into which the closet pole may be rested, with the ends of the closet pole captured in and supported by separate rosettes secured to the closet walls. Such traditional brackets are often difficult to install and remove, and to align with the corresponding rosettes on opposing walls.